The Hunt
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Saturn and Charon take their boss down to the local tavern for a boy's night out to celebrate his birthday. Their mission Ensure the boss gets laid. Rated T for sexual references
1. The Target

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

The Hunt

**Summary**

Saturn and Charon take their boss down to the local tavern for a boy's night out to celebrate his birthday. Their mission? Ensure the boss gets laid.

**.**

**Chapter One: The Target**

Cyrus failed to see the point in celebrating birthdays. It was just another typical day on the planet, yet for those around him it was seen as an event to be celebrated. He had planned to spend the day tinkering with his favourite toys, but the commanders insisted that he do something special for once. The commanders had tried for years to celebrate the occasion, and Cyrus always had an excuse to turn it down. Unfortunately, he had run out of excuses which explained why he was at the Veilstone's casino with the two male commanders.

The girls were supposed to come down as well, but Saturn shooed them off, claiming it was going to be a male's night only. He insisted they could do something special for him next year. Cyrus wasn't too fussed – heck, he didn't even want to be in this den of sin, but Charon and Saturn had forced him out of the office. The casino was packed – there were groups of people everywhere he looked – people sitting down at tables drinking and laughing, people standing near the pool tables playing a game, people sitting on the slot machines wasting their money, and people scouting the area looking for their next potential partner.

In simplistic terms? He was in a living hell.

"It's your twenty-seventh birthday, Cyrus. I think you should do something special," Saturn said, putting down his bottle of Arbok's Fang on the table. "Since you know, you've never actually celebrated your birthday before. Now is a good time to start."

"I was content to stay at home," Cyrus replied, eyeing the table nearby warily. A blond boy with messy hair was currently engaged in a drinking contest with a male with a red afro. There was a girl with bright pink hair with them, and she was struggling to contain her laughter, while the two boys made fools of themselves. He looked away. "I was working on upgrading our security system."

"That can wait, boss. Your birthday only comes once a year," Saturn said. He took another sip of his drink then looked around the room, his eyes stopping to rest on a lone female standing at the bar. "Check her out."

Cyrus suppressed an eye roll. "Did you bring me here so you could look at females?"

Saturn's gaze lingered for a little longer then he pulled away, shaking his head. "I brought you here so _you _could. I mean, seriously boss, it's about time you reward yourself with some enjoyment. You've been working hard." He turned to Charon for support. The old professor nodded.

"Saturn is correct."

"I am not interested."

Saturn raised his eyebrows. "You're telling me you've never looked at a female before and thought her attractive?"

"I have better things to do with my time than look at females, Saturn."

"So there's not one female you find attractive? What about other males then? Maybe you're interested in guys?" Saturn teased.

Cyrus glared. "No."

"I'm just joking, boss. No need to get so touchy about it. I was just curious, that's all. Why did you hire Jupiter and Mars out of all the girls that applied for the position? Surely, it wasn't because of their skill set. The other girls had a better spread."

He didn't like the direction this conversation was heading in. Saturn had been trying for quite some time to hook Cyrus up with a female claiming it would change his perspective on things. The commander simply could not understand that not everyone was interested in a romance. Sure, he had thoughts every now and then, but what living person didn't? He never acted on those thoughts though – he was beyond such temptation. "Jupiter and Mars had charisma, which was something the other applicants lacked."

"And they both looked good too, right boss? You know as well as I do that we wouldn't have so many people working for Galactic if it weren't for those two girls. If you recruited two ugly girls none of the boys would've joined," Saturn explained. He helped himself to his drink again. "Admit it, boss. You can pretend all you want that you don't feel, but I see right through you. You're just too scared to admit it," he said smugly, as if he had just discovered the answer to the meaning of life.

"I am not afraid of anything," Cyrus replied curtly.

Charon snorted. "Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, what he said. Prove it." Saturn looked at the lone female again and smirked. "Go and talk to her."

"No."

"Are you afraid of females?"

"That is a ridiculous statement to make."

Saturn's smile widened. "Well, why are you so hesitant then? See if you can turn on the charm to pick up that girl over there. She is pretty hot." He turned back to Cyrus and winked. "You might get lucky and score, boss."

"I think he's afraid," Charon commented.

"I am not."

Now both Charon and Saturn were grinning at him. "How about this? I'll work extra hours for the next month if you talk to her," Saturn said. "I swear it. I'll do it."

"Don't be a fool, Saturn."

"I'll do anything if you do this."

Cyrus narrowed his eyes, studying Saturn's face intently. The boy was serious about it. He looked back at the woman again. She was still alone and looking quite bored. Perhaps it wouldn't be too difficult – all he had to do was start a conversation and Saturn would work extra hard for the next month. How hard could it be? "Fine. But you will put in those extra hours otherwise I will cut down your pay."

Saturn grinned. "Great! Go and get her, boss!"

Charon gave him an encouraging nod. Shaking his head, Cyrus stood up from his stool and walked over to talk to the mysterious female. Her back was turned to him. Taking in a deep breath, he sauntered closer and stood in the empty space to her left. In the corner of his eye, he caught his commanders giving him the thumbs up. He turned away and focused on the task ahead.

But what to say? Most of his interactions with other people involved him giving orders and telling people off, not engaging in light-hearted trivial conversation. The bartender looked at him with impatient eyes. "Would you like to order something, sir?"

"Just water."

The bartender shook his head then poured a glass for Cyrus to have. He walked away to the other side to attend to another customer's needs giving him the opportunity to chat to this lady. Taking a sip of water, he cleared his throat and spoke his first few words. "So… are you a trainer?" he said slowly, then berated himself. That line was almost as bad as talking about the weather.

It was enough to get her attention, at least for a split second. At least she didn't throw a glass of water in his face. She used her right hand to pull away her bangs of dark blue hair away from her eyes so she could see him better then sighed. "I'm not the battling kind."

Well, it was better than nothing. He tried again, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "Would you like to see my master balls?"

"Your what?"

He cleared his throat again, keeping his eyes focused on her face, taking in the deep sea blue of her eyes. She reminded him of someone… "My master balls?" he repeated, feeling confused. Had he said something wrong?

She cast him a disdainful look, and snorted. "I am not interested in seeing your downstairs package. So many men claim they have 'master balls', but they're just overcompensating for their lack of size. And before you ask, I'm not interested in linking my cable with yours."

Now he was really confused. "I do not have a cable." Was she referring to cable television? Or about the cable that linked two PokeNav's together?

"Oh, I get it. You're pulling the 'I'm clueless' act so I'll feel sorry for you. I'm not falling for that."

But he was clueless, and this woman was being rude about it. He knew there was a reason he avoided social situations like these – to avoid feeling like a moron. When it was conversation about work and business, he was fine, but discussions like this? Not so flash. He caught the eyes of Saturn and Charon who were both looking at him with expectant looks. Reaching out for his water again, he brought the rim to his mouth and swallowed a mouthful.

"Look, I'm not interested in talking to you. So please, go back to the hole you crawled out of and leave me be." She waved a hand dismissively. He felt like he had been kicked in the pants by her nasty words. To save his pride from damaged further, Cyrus turned away and walked off back to the table, frowning.

"What happened?" Saturn said.

Cyrus grunted. "Nothing. She was rude. I did not expect anything more from an establishment like this." Why had the female been so rude to him? It wasn't like he had been trying to hit on her or anything like she obviously assumed.

"You didn't talk about the weather, did you?" Charon said.

Cyrus shook his head. "No, I simply asked her if she was a trainer."

"And?"

"She said she wasn't the battling kind. I offered to show her my master balls."

Saturn brought a hand to his face. "Boss… you're not meant to say that! No wonder she looked scared."

"But they're harmless," Cyrus insisted. "I don't understand why she was so upset."

"You unknowingly used a lame pick-up line, boss," Saturn said, shaking his head. "You just put out an invitation for her to check out your package downstairs."

He frowned. "We do not have any packages downstairs. We emptied it out last weekend. I remember you-"

Saturn cut him off. "Wow, you really do suck at this." He stood up and placed a hand on Cyrus' shoulder and directed him towards the female again. "We'll have to apologize to her before she runs away and informs the police about you being a creep. Let me do the talking – you'll just mess things up. You wait here with Charon while I clean up your mess." He walked away murmuring something about 'silly boss' while Cyrus sat down, feeling like a kicked Houndoom.

.

This is going to be a two-shot. Will Saturn clean up the boss' mess? Find out in the next part! Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


	2. A Second Chance

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

The Hunt

**Summary**

Saturn and Charon take their boss down to the local tavern for a boy's night out to celebrate his birthday. Their mission? Ensure the boss gets laid.

**Special Thanks**

Anon, SpecialCryogonal, ShinyPoochyena45, GamerGirl54321 and Ace of Spies for reviewing the previous one!

.

**Chapter Two: A Second Chance**

Saturn sauntered over to the mysterious woman with the dark blue hair trying his best not to start smiling. The boss had proven tonight that he wasn't as perfect as he liked to think he was, but rather than mock him, he was going to fix up the situation and score Cyrus a date even if it was for one night. Cyrus was sitting with Charon looking like he had just been babysitting a group of Togepi. In other words? He was feeling very sorry for himself.

He leaned against the counter, called over the bartender, and ordered himself some Drapion Stinger, a rare type of wine only produced here in Sinnoh. "I'd like to order some here for my lady friend," Saturn said. The bartender nodded, made the drink and gave it the female. Saturn turned around and smiled.

"You didn't have to buy me a drink," she replied curtly.

"You look like you needed one," he said. "I saw that guy before – I thought he might've been harassing you." He took a sip of his drink and she did the same. "Say, I haven't seen you around before – may I have your name?"

"Johanna." She put her drink down. "That guy talking to me earlier? He was no problem for me. I've dealt with idiots like that before – this guy didn't seem to know what he was doing. I thought he might've been a little… slow."

Cyrus an idiot? Not academically, but socially, yes. Saturn grinned. "Yeah, he is a bit of a moron."

"You know the man?"

Saturn nodded. "He's my boss."

"No way."

"Yes way."

Johanna turned around to look at the table where Cyrus was seated at. A half-smile appeared on her face then she turned back around again. "What do you do for a living?"

"I work for Galactic Energies. As the name suggests, we're an energy company. You know, we were responsible for converting wind into electricity. It's the boss' birthday day and I thought I'd bring him down here to conquer his fear."

Her smile widened. "Conquer his fear?"

Saturn leaned in close. "He has a fear of women." He pulled back.

Johanna raised her eyebrows, disbelieving. "You can't be serious… Who could have a fear like that?" Again, she turned to face Cyrus, brows furrowed. "Actually… that would make a lot sense. He did look a little awkward when he was speaking to me."

"He's not a bad guy, really. He's just a little… difficult, that's all."

"Let me guess – you forced your boss into talking to me?"

Saturn shrugged. "You're a beautiful lady. How could one not resist the temptation to attempt a conversation?"

"Flattery."

"I speak nothing but the truth." Saturn grabbed his drink and drank the remaining liquid, then placed it down again, giving Johanna a hopeful look. "Give him a chance. You never know you might find something special." Before Johanna could speak another word, Saturn walked away, swelling with pride, as if he had done a good job. Now to talk to Cyrus and ensure he didn't screw up.

.

Cyrus helped himself to Saturn's drink and drank it all before taking Charon's one as well. The embarrassment poured through him, and he hoped by becoming drunk, he'd forget it all. He was supposed to the great and mighty leader of Team Galactic and yet here he was reduced to a self-pitying moment. This was why he tried hard to pretend like he didn't have emotions – to avoid embarrassing moments like this.

"Don't feel too bad, boss," Saturn said, sitting down at the table. "She's willing to give you a second shot."

"I don't care," Cyrus whined, the effects of the strong whiskey starting to take hold of his mind. "I want to go home." Perhaps drinking this stuff wasn't a great idea after all… But what did it matter? His pride and dignity had all gone down the drain anyway. He tried to stand, but Saturn pulled him back down, wagging a finger in his face.

"Are you seriously thinking of running away? Come on, boss. You're better than this – right? Don't worry; we'll be right here with you to guide you along the way."

Cyrus sniffed. "Thanks Saturn."

Saturn lifted a brow. "You're the boss. It's our job to take care of you. Now come on, up you get." Cyrus rose to his feet, and followed Saturn towards the female, feeling nothing but dread at what was to come.

"Now, don't use any pick-up lines, all right? I've worked hard to get her to speak to you again so don't screw it up, boss. Don't mention linking cables, don't talking about squirting, and for the love of Arceus, don't mention anything about pokeballs again. If she asks something, just say 'Yes' and 'No'."

"That's not much of a conversation, Saturn."

Saturn rolled his eyes. "Just… If you run into problems, just… look at me."

Saturn gave him a gentle push then returned to his table, leaving Cyrus on his own once more. Taking in a deep breath, he walked over to the female again, raking a hand through his hair. Perhaps it was the alcohol affecting him, but he felt stressed. How he wished Jupiter and Mars were both here to offer advice on understanding how a female's mind worked… Saturn could be leading him into a trap. It was the perfect opportunity for Saturn to win a point over the boss.

"So, you're the big, bad boss, I hear…" the woman drawled, twirling a finger of hair around a finger, smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Do you have a name or do I have to refer to you as 'big bad boss'."

He cleared his throat. "Cyrus."

"I'm Johanna."

"Right. Johanna."

"Are you going to order anything, sir?" the bartender asked.

"Surprise me," he replied.

"All right then, but no refunds."

"Not settling for water this time? Did you finally grow some balls then?"

He frowned. "But I always-nevermind." He stopped himself from creating another embarrassing moment. Johanna was playing mind games with him. Whatever words had been exchanged between Saturn and Johanna, it had made her appear less hostile towards him. Was this a set-up? Perhaps Saturn had paid this woman to act like this. That would explain why he had brought Cyrus here to this tavern out of all the ones available in Veilstone.

"Your friend tells me you have a unique fear."

"He told you a lie then. I am not afraid of anything." The bartender returned with his drink. Cyrus didn't bother reading the label – there was no time for that. He took a swig, then put it down, and turned back to Johanna again. She reached out a hand, fingernails brushing up against his right arm. He flinched, withdrawing it immediately then regretted his mistake. Great, he thought sourly. Now she's going to think that I am afraid.

"Are you scared of women, Cyrus?"

He took another swig. "No. What kind of irrational fear is that? I have women in my workplace." Although most of the time he couldn't tell because all his grunts looked exactly the same. The only people who looked remotely female were Jupiter and Mars, but he paid them little attention.

"Ooh, let me guess then, feelings? You've been burned before, haven't you?"

He snorted. "No. I am not so foolish to burn myself on anything. The grunts however…" He stopped short. Something told him that wasn't quite the answer she was looking for.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant, but that's good to know. What I meant to say was have you ever been in love before?"

His expression darkened. "Never." He took another swig of his drink feeling tense all of a sudden. "Love is a pointless emotion. It leads to grief and pain." His parents were a prime example of that. Always fighting every hour of the day.

"That's an interesting perspective on things, but you're wrong."

He glared. "You know nothing."

"You can't exactly speak from experience Cyrus seeing as you have none."

Ouch. That one hurt. He knew the smart thing to do right now would be to walk away and pretend like nothing had ever happened, but his wounded male pride wouldn't let him. "What are you suggesting then?" he challenged in his best 'I'm the boss' tone. "That I act like one of these poor idiots in this building, forsake my values and beliefs for one night, for an 'experience'?"

"You're so defensive."

"And you are rude and irritating."

"Excuse me? You were the one you used two pick-up lines on me."

"In my defence, I was trying to start a normal conversation with you."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't realize that talking about master balls and linking cables was the definition of a normal conversation."

He nodded. "Do not apologize. Language can be a strange thing." She glared. It was a sign she was not impressed with his choice of words. Her emotions were beginning to take control, and as a result, she was becoming mad. Such weakness. "Despite your irrational responses I would still like to extend the offer to you to see my master balls. It was very expensive."

She looked at him as if he had grown an arm out of his head. "You insult me, pretend like nothing has happened and invite me to check out your junk? Is this how you seduce women? Treat them mean and hope it'll keep them keen?" She snorted. "You are the most repulsive bigoted man I've ever met!"

"You have mistaken me for my commander, Saturn. He is the repulsive one."

Her gaze hardened. "Please stop talking."

She was upset and her source of anger had been caused by his choice in words. Causing trouble in a place like this would result in him being kicked out and that would be embarrassing. His grunts would think twice about worshipping him. He was supposed to be above such drama after all. "I apologize. Let me make it up for you."

"What?"

"I have angered you, and I would like peace between us."

The anger in her eyes dimmed. "Well… when you put it like that…"

She leaned in close and whispered into his ear. His eyes widened, and he swore his heart skipped a beat. She wanted to do _that? _"I do not understand. Why would you… want to do… that… considering we have only just met?"

"You've gotten me curious about these 'master balls' you keep referring to. I can't tell if you're just trying to compensate for something, or if you're telling the truth." Her grin widened. "All the single guys come down to this tavern looking for a good time. Don't try to tell me otherwise." She reached out and grabbed his arm, then pulled him forward. "Let me see if these 'master balls' of yours are truly as impressive as you make them out to be."

Cyrus was in shock. Why had he allowed Saturn and Charon to drag him down here tonight? Everything he had worked so hard to build was going to crumble. He couldn't just bail – word would spread and his grunts and commanders would think of him as a coward, so he had to see this through, as much as he hated it. He grabbed his bottle and drank the remaining contents, hoping he'd be completely wasted so he didn't remember a thing.

As he exited the building with Johanna leading the way, he caught Saturn's eye. The commander flashed him grin and a thumbs up. Even Charon nodded, smirk plastered on his face. "Be sure to tell us all about it, boss! Have a good night! Don't over exert yourself!" Saturn said, winking.

Cyrus could only glare in response.

.

I'm thinking I may actually write another chapter just to highlight Cyrus' awkwardness. What do you think? Would you be interested or does it leave a greater impact leaving it here? As always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
